This application claims priority of Korean Patent Application number 2001-26760, filed May 16, 2001.
1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a door unlocking system for vehicle, and more particularly, to the door unlocking system in which a switch for simultaneously unlocking the front and rear doors is installed regardless of a door chassis and a key rotor.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Generally, the driver""s door includes a switch for transmitting a signal to a central processing unit, wherein the driver inserts the key into the key box and turns the key to one direction to simultaneously unlock the front door and rear door while the driver turns the key inserted in the key box to the other direction to simultaneously lock the front door and rear door.
The prior art (FIG. 1) shows installation of a switch 10 rearward of the key box 20, which is disadvantageous in that the narrow space between a door chassis and a key rotor does not allow the switch 10 to be installed rearward the key box 20.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a door unlocking system for unlocking the front and rear doors by outputting to the central processing unit from the switch in the directions from the neutral position of the key inserted into the key box, in which the switch is installed at the door latch for unlocking the driver s door, and the switch transmits the signal to the central processing unit according to the signal input in the key rod clip to unlock the other doors. The key rod clip and the switch are connected by a key rod link, link and a switch link. The key rod link is connected to the key rod clip at one end, the link is connected to the key rod link at the other end, and switch link is connected to the link 34 and the switch, respectively.